


A Reason To Stay

by bipsycho_earper



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: David Rossi (mentioned) - Freeform, Derek Morgan (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/comfort kinda?, Spencer Reid (mentioned) - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, emily is there to hold her, idk - Freeform, jet cuddles, jj is exhausted, kinda fluffy i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipsycho_earper/pseuds/bipsycho_earper
Summary: Based on the tumblr scene prompt I received from ssa-jennifer-prentiss: "me and my soft jemily loving heart would like to kindly request post tough case jet cuddles :)"Emily comforts an exhausted JJ after a long case.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	A Reason To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is a short oneshot to sort of get back into the writing groove. Thank you ssa-jennifer-prentiss on tumblr for answering my mini scene prompt request, and here's your fic! Little bit of comfort and fluff and jet cuddles!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. I do not own these characters (but I love them so much and they're in love too). I hope you enjoy!!!

**A Reason To Stay**

JJ stood tall in front of the Salem press, fielding their questions with apparent ease, but Emily noticed the tells of stress and frustration—some of the many small things that she had picked up on within the past few weeks of dating the younger woman. 

The blonde's right hand had started moving more and more erratically as she spoke. Her voice subtly became a little shaky and unsteady, almost ready to break at any moment. Emily knew that these Oregon reporters were getting on JJ's last nerves and likely felt just as relieved as her girlfriend did when she ended the press conference with a stern "That's all the information I can give at this time. The investigation has ended. If you have any other questions, call the tip line at the precinct."

Emily watched as JJ turned sharply to face her, gaze filled with annoyance and jaw clenched to the point where the brunette thought it might break all of JJ's teeth. Offering the liason a slight nod of understanding before leading her away from the makeshift podium, the two weaving side-by-side through the scattered law enforcement to reenter the precinct.

Emily's hand rested on JJ's lower back, attempting to comfort her, but dropped as soon as they entered the building. They'd agreed to keep their relationship secret from their coworkers until they could prove that it would not get in the way of their job.

Well, as secret as they could, considering they both worked with profilers on a daily basis. 

"You did good, Jayje," Emily tried as she closed the door to the conference room behind the two of them, hoping that the words would help cool down a pacing JJ, visibly seething with bottled frustration. "I could see they were giving you hell."

JJ stopped and turned abruptly, eyes wide. "It was noticeable?"

The angry tone of JJ's voice hit Emily's heart like a miniature pocket knife: the wound wasn't nearly severe enough to cause permanent damage, but it didn't mean that the pain wasn't there.

"No," Emily shook her head, leaning against the table in the center of the room. "At least, not to people who don't know you the way I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow, clearly still irritated.

"Nothing! Well, not nothing," Emily reasoned. "I just know that you've got these little tells when you're annoyed. Your hands start shaking a little, the same with your voice, but it's only noticeable if you're looking for it."

"Good," JJ sighed, leaning against the wall. "God, I'm so fucking tired, Emily."

"I know Jayje, I—"

A knock on the conference room door interrupted their conversation. JJ ran her fingers through her hair, turning away from the door and walking to the other end of the room as Emily got up to open it.

"I just wanted to let the two of you know that wheels are up in 30." Hotch's eyes flicked from Emily to JJ and back, a raise of his eyebrow asking an unspoken question. Emily nodded, letting him know that JJ was alright.

With a curt nod himself, the unit chief left the two agents and headed toward the front of the precinct with the rest of the team. Reid and Rossi each carried a small box of files in their arms. Morgan was on the phone, presumably with Garcia, and talking animatedly with a grin on his face. 

Hotch held the door for everyone as they all filed out to the first of the two black SUVs. With one last look at the conference room window, followed by a reassuring wave from Emily, Hotch let the door close behind him.

"We should probably go," JJ's voice spoke up from the back of the room. The blonde gave her whole body a quick shake to try and ease the tension in her muscles before turning to face the brunette.

"Yeah," Emily replied softly, eyes scanning her girlfriend's face. Even from across the room, she could tell that JJ's eyes were red and slightly puffy. She had been crying.

JJ wiped her eyes, noticing how Emily's gaze lingered. She quickly walked to the door but was blocked by the older woman's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Emily's worried voice was no louder than a whisper. Her hand rubbed JJ's shoulder comfortingly as her girlfriend looked up at her, tears welling in her eyes. Immediately, Emily pulled the smaller woman into a hug, JJ burying her head into the dip of Emily's neck and sobbing.

"I know, babe," Emily sighed into the hug, holding JJ protectively. "It's been a long three days, but you've done such an amazing job."

"I just want to go home," JJ mumbled quietly into Emily's neck. "I'm so tired, Em. I just want to go home and sleep next to you and not wake up for the next week."

The brunette could feel tears falling onto her skin and pulled back, cupping JJ's face in her hands. She used her thumbs to wipe away the tears trickling down JJ's cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

"Me too, Jayje." Emily's brown eyes darted back and forth between her lover's tear-filled blue ones. "You've done so well. Let's go home, alright?"

"Mkay."

The sound of the jet's engine slightly overwhelmed Emily's eardrums as she filled up half-cup of coffee, pouring in a little bit of cream and one packet of Splenda. She glanced at JJ, wrapped in a blanket on the jet's couch. 

She met Emily's gaze and shook her head, letting Emily know she didn't want one. With a nod, Emily mixed her half-cup together and took a sip, a smile forming on her face as the warm liquid satisfied her need for coffee and caffeine.

Emily walked back to the couch, sitting next to JJ. She took another sip before setting the coffee into a cupholder, covering her legs with JJ's blanket and leaning back, allowing the blonde to lean against the brunette and rest.

With a content sigh, JJ did just that, her head resting peacefully on Emily's shoulder as the older woman wrapped her arms around her lover, tracing random shapes along her back and shoulders. Emily smiled, feeling JJ's arms rest on her torso and watching JJ's breaths even out, the blonde's eyes fluttering slightly as she fell into a slumber, when Emily felt someone watching the two of them.

Looking up worriedly, she met Hotch's glance, making direct eye contact with the stern Unit Chief. However, instead of the cold glare and concern that she expected, his eyes were filled with understanding and, with an approving nod, he looked back down at his book.

Relief filled Emily's chest as her eyes returned to JJ's face, dipping her head to press a kiss to top of JJ's forehead. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Morgan slap a twenty dollar bill into Rossi's hand, shaking his head with a grin as the older agent smiled smugly. 

Emily lowered one of her hands, her fingertips lingering lightly on the back of JJ's hand. Her heart fluttered as JJ's fingers intertwined with her own even as the blonde slept, watching a smile form on JJ's face.

Many times in her life, Emily had run. She had run from being a diplomat's daughter. She had run from the church. She had run from herself, trying to deny her own sexualtiy. She had run from Doyle, from Declan. She ran all the way to the FBI trying to reinvent herself as an independant woman. 

She'd spent so much of her life running, struggling to find a reason to stay.

But now, here? With her unconventional team—no, her family supporting her, she felt at home.

With Jennifer Jareau in her arms? She finally had a reason to stay. She finally wanted to stay.

Closing her eyes, Emily let out a soft sigh of happiness. As long as she had JJ and her family, everything would be okay.


End file.
